Take a Leap of Faith
by purple elephant12
Summary: Oneshot- Hook has taken a spell from the Wicked Witch of the West for Emma in battle and is now dying. Warnings: This is all CS, involves character death, and some fluffiness at the end.


A/N: So this the first fanfic I've ever finished and published so just bear with me. This is how I imagine the season 3 finale happening. Let's be honest, it will involve the words "leap of faith".

Hook has taken a spell from the Wicked Witch of the West for Emma in battle and is now dying.

Warnings: This is all CS, involves character death, and some fluffiness at the end.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own OUAT.

**"If you won't take a chance on love & take that leap with faith alone, then all the mysteries & joys of love, will remain to you unknown."**

"Hook?" Emma gently touched his shoulder.

"Hey beautiful," he grimaced in pain.

"What were you thinking?" she whispered.

"I was doing the honorable thing."

"I had it under control. You didn't need to throw yourself in front of me and take the witch's spell."

"No, I had to. Your life is by far more valuable than mine."

"I don't need someone to protect me!" Emma snapped, her anger flaring.

"Aye lass, I know you don't. You're perfectly capable. But Emma, you deserve someone protecting you."

"No I don't! Don't you see? You're dying because of me," Emma yelled.

"Please love, calm down. Yes, I may be dying but after 300 years of life, I know what is worth giving up my life for. And Emma, lass, you are worth it. I'd take that spell for you a thousand times over if it meant you'd be safe from harm." Hook gave a groan of pain.

"Hook, I-

"Emma, please just let me get this out now. I don't think I have much time left. Emma, I love you. Gods, I love you." Reaching up with his good hand, he cradled her cheek. " I'm not asking you to ever love me back but I'm asking you to see that you are loved, that you are worthy of being loved," Hook was now gasping for air. "Emma…j-just have faith…in y-yourself…please…" His eyes slowly closed.

"Emma…" he whispered with his last breath. His hand fell away from her face.

"Hook? Hook! No no no no! Hook, please don't leave me! I need you!" Emma screamed, tears streaming down her face.

She grabbed at his coat and tried to shake him. "Hook…p-please…don't die…not now…"

Emma pressed her face into his chest and began to sob. "I…l-love you too…"

She felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"Emma, I'm so sorry," she heard David say.

Emma sat up and threw herself into his hug.

"H-he can't be gone…David…please tell me there's a way to save him…"

"Emma…I think it might be too late," David whispered in a tear -filled voice.

Emma pulled away and looked at her father. His eyes were filled with tears and his pain was evident. But Emma could see it was not just pain of watching her heartbreak, but of his own heartbreak at losing a close friend.

She looked over to where everyone else stood. Regina, who appeared to holding back tears, was clutching Henry to herself and Robin had a hand rubbing against her back, while using his other to wipe his eyes of his own tears. Her mother was hugging Tinkerbell, and both were crying. Suddenly, Tink pulled away from Snow and looked at Emma. Her eyes were big and hopeful.

"True Love's Kiss," she said quietly, "Emma…there's still a chance."

"But, I- I can't be his True Love…"

"Emma…take a leap of faith."

Emma slowly walked over to where Hook laid. She kneeled down next to him, and looked at him. "I'm going to try to save you…I'm going to trying something new like you told me to…" she whispered to him as she brushed his hair across his forehead.

Emma leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

She felt the sudden burst of magic that had occurred when she had given Henry True Love's Kiss. She pulled away. Hook gave a gasp and his eyes shot open.

"Emma?" he whispered in a voice of wonder. "How am I alive?"

"True Love's Kiss," Emma whispered back with a smile.

"Are you trying to tell me something darling?" Hook smirked, eyebrow quirking up.

"Shut up pirate and kiss me."

"As you wish."


End file.
